Weiss Schnee/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation Schnee Dust Company The Schnee Dust Company is the business that Weiss' family owns. Weiss is the heiress of the company. As she is offended by Blake's remark at the SDC, it can be said that she is proud of her family's business. It is possible her arrogance stemming from her approval of the Schnee Dust Company separates her from social life, leading her to be "lonely." Beacon Academy Weiss is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY Weiss is a member of Team RWBY. Despite not being the Leader of the team, (as she had hoped) she is determined to be the best teammate Ruby Rose (the leader of Team RWBY) can have. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby is Weiss' partner and team leader. The two get off to a bad start when Ruby knocks over her expensive luggage and nearly blows them off the cliff. Weiss initially considers Ruby beneath her because of Ruby's younger age, childlike behavior, and her apparent lack of knowledge about Dust and herself. When Ruby offers to try and make it up to her, Weiss tells her she can start by leaving her alone. When the two meet up in the Emerald Forest during The First Step, Pt.2, Weiss' first instinct is to walk away, leaving Ruby behind. She only decides to partner with Ruby after seeing that her other option was Jaune Arc, which delights Ruby. At first Weiss doesn't think much of Ruby's abilities, seeing herself as vastly superior in combat. Weiss is surprised by Ruby's speed, but considers her to have bad form, and initially the two don't work well together due to their lack of communication and coordination. At one point, she gets upset when Ruby attacks a Beowolf she herself was about to attack, causing her to set off a small forest fire when she redirected her attack away from Ruby. However, Ruby's mistakes are largely a result of Ruby constantly trying to prove herself to Weiss. Because of their vastly different personalities, Weiss and Ruby normally have different opinions and argue on various points. Weiss tries to always be correct, which conflicts with Ruby's somewhat carefree approach to things. In The Emerald Forest, Pt.2, Weiss refuses to admit she is lost and then criticizes Ruby for doing nothing, despite Ruby stating that at least she can admit they are lost. This leads to another blowout, with Ruby calling Weiss bossy and Weiss calling Ruby childish, and that she is leagues better than Ruby. Despite Weiss always feeling the need to be right, Ruby has been able to talk her into doing things, such as riding on the talons of a Nevermore (which Weiss later regretted). Ruby also managed to talk her into turning the beds in their dorm into bunk beds to save space, which Weiss initially thought would be dangerous. Additionally Weiss didn't agree with Ruby being made the leader of their team, seeing her as too immature for the role (especially when Ruby goofs off in class), while Weiss has trained for years to become a Huntress. At times however, the two are able to get along. When Ruby was about to be killed by the Death Stalker and Yang couldn't reach her in time, Weiss rushed out and saved her. Weiss then tells Ruby that they are a team and she will be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off; with Ruby saying she was only showing off to impress Weiss and prove she could handle herself. Later, after getting some advice from Professor Port, she acknowledges that Ruby at least has the potential to become a good leader (as well as seeing just how hard Ruby was really studying) and tells Ruby she will be the best teammate she can be (even going so far as to get her coffee). It seems that Weiss and Ruby are now on friendlier terms, though she is still stern when correcting Ruby's misunderstanding of Pyrrha's Semblance, as Ruby thought of "polarity" as being able to control poles rather than magnetism. Along with Ruby, both smile in agreement with Pyrrha in keeping her assistance during Jaune's fight with the Ursa a secret. In The Stray, both girls show some camaraderie regarding their "combat skirts" after Blake quips about Weiss fighting in a dress. The camaraderie is shown to have improved, as evidenced by when Weiss loses her entire army in Remnant: The Game and Ruby (who also lost a lot in the previous turn) hugs Weiss and they "cry" together. Blake Belladonna Blake is one of Weiss' teammates. When the two first meet, Weiss became angry with Blake for insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, they seem to have made up to some extent afterwards, as Blake is seen cheering on Weiss in her fight against the Boarbatusk. After an incident in which Blake accidentally implied that she was a member of the White Fang, Weiss' trust in her was completely shattered due to an ongoing conflict between her company and the Faunus organization. During this same incident, Blake accidentally revealed herself to be a Faunus and flees, furthering the gap between the two. When Ruby later stated that Blake had been gone for two days, Weiss seemingly showed no interest in finding her teammate, saying she was a big girl and continuously criticizing her for being a former White Fang member. This bothered Ruby the most, as she cared more about finding her friend than listening to Weiss. The trust between the two girls may have been completely shattered after Blake's revelations, one of which now has Weiss questioning Blake's true loyalty. Despite this, Weiss herself did seem concerned about finding Blake, as she later notes that it took twelve hours to find her. In the end, Weiss stated that she didn't care if Blake was a former member of the White Fang, but was glad knowing that she was safe. Through this, the trust between the two is seemingly repaired, ergo, possibly even their friendship. She also mentioned that if any major incident occurred, she should call on her team, instead of someone else. Yang Xiao Long Yang is one of Weiss' teammates at Beacon Academy. The hostility of Weiss' early interactions with Yang, triggered by Weiss' dislike of Yang's younger sister Ruby, seems to have developed into a specific dislike of their own to which Ruby is merely a spectator. However, the hostility seems to have ceased between the two in the passing months. Still, Yang was disturbed on how Weiss deliberately stated the White Fang to a terrorist group; that it was them who robbed the Dust store and that they could not be trusted. By Welcome to Beacon, Weiss and Yang seem to be on friendly terms, where Weiss doesn't seem bothered or annoyed when the latter places her arm around her shoulder; in which she receives help from Yang on how to play [The Game, but despite this, Weiss loses to Yang, as it was a plan to take out her armies. Jaune Arc Jaune is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon Academy. Due to a sarcastic comment from Weiss about Jaune's looks that he overheard and misunderstood, Weiss has become a target for Jaune's affections, though Weiss neither returns nor appreciates them. This has led to him calling Weiss "Snow Angel." Her dislike for him is evidenced further when she is quick to partner with Ruby after Jaune turns out to be the only available alternative. Even after Jaune jumps out of a tree to save her when she falls from the Nevermore, Weiss seems momentarily impressed until they both start falling. When Weiss lands on his back, she seems more concerned with her nails than Jaune's spine. However, she showed concern for Jaune during the time he was bullied and was the first to try to assist him during his fight with the Ursa Major. Weiss also seems to have little to no faith in Jaune's skills as a leader. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon. Pyrrha and Weiss may have met prior to joining Beacon (although it is more likely that Weiss knew about Pyrrha as a sort of celebrity). Weiss acts much kinder toward Pyrrha than the others, even wanting them to become partners once she learned that teams would be formed. However, her reasoning for wanting to be Pyrrha's partner seems somewhat selfish, as she believes that with Pyrrha's fighting prowess and her intelligence, they will become popular and get perfect grades. She may also want to become partners because of Pyrrha's impressive achievements, seeing Pyrrha as an equal. Peter Port Professor Port is Weiss' Grimm Studies teacher. Weiss is one of the few people in his class that actually pays attention, taking notes during his opening speech, but begins to focus more on Ruby when Professor Port starts recalling a story from his past. Although Weiss seems somewhat uninterested in him, she still goes to him when she questions Ozpin's decision to make Ruby the leader and is visibly angry when he disagrees with her. Port praises Weiss' ability on the battlefield, but is aware of her attitude toward Ruby and her position on the team. A talk between them spurs Weiss into accepting Ruby's leadership and trying to better herself, both as a person and a teammate. Penny Weiss literally ran into Penny in downtown Vale when she and Team RWBY were chasing down Sun Wukong during The Stray. Penny's somewhat robotic characteristics and lack of hostility towards Weiss after their collision leads Weiss to have mixed feelings towards Penny. When Penny shows up out of nowhere during Black and White, Weiss and Yang take the opportunity to abandon her with Ruby, possibly due to not wanting another awkward situation. Unnamed Father Weiss briefly talks about her father in Episode 15, saying that he always came home angry because of the White Fang's action. Her father's anger caused a difficult childhood, implying she may have a strained relationship with him. It's possible that she may have been abused at the hand of her father, which could explain her reason for how she acted in the beginning of the series. Sun Wukong Weiss first saw Sun in Episode 15, where she instantly decided to go after him, initially believing him to be a competitor in the Vytal Festival tournament. However, although they hadn't met yet, Weiss was very hostile towards him and deemed him a criminal. She even believed he would end up joining the White Fang. This angered Blake, who in return told her to stop calling him such names, as he was a person as well. However, after the incident with the Dust cargo that was delivered from Atlas, she had a different attitude towards him. Although she states that she still doesn't know how she feels about him, she may possibly harbor more respect for him than she did before. Neptune Vasilias Weiss first meets Neptune when he and Sun walk in on their boardgame. Neptune begins hitting on Weiss, but much to the chagrin of Jaune (who has been trying hard to), is responded to with positive results (even liking him calling her Snow Angel, despite taking offense to it almost seconds earlier). Their interactions afterward are unknown. Category:Affiliation pages